culturefandomcom-20200222-history
New Kid in Town
| Length = 5:04 (Album Version); 4:49 (Single Version) | Label = Asylum | Writer = Don Henley, Glenn Frey, J.D. Souther | Producer = Bill Szymczyk | Last single = "Take It to the Limit" (1975) | This single = "New Kid in Town" (1976) | Next single = "Hotel California" (1977) }} "New Kid in Town" is a song by the Eagles from their 1976 studio album Hotel California. It was written by Don Henley, Glenn Frey and J.D. Souther. Released as the first single from the album, the song became a number-one hit in the US, and number 20 in the UK. The single version has an earlier fade-out than the album version. The song features Glenn Frey singing the lead vocals, with Don Henley singing main harmony vocals. Randy Meisner plays the guitarrón mexicano, Don Felder plays electric guitars, and Joe Walsh plays the electric piano and organ parts. The song won the Grammy Award for Best Vocal Arrangement for Two or More Voices. Background J.D. Souther initially wrote the chorus for the song. According to Souther, the band thought it sounded like a hit, but he didn't know what to do with it. About a year later, he, Frey and Henley gathered together for the writing of Hotel California where he played the song for them, and the three then finished the song together. Souther would later say that the song came about as a result of their "fascination with gunfire as an analogy", and added that "at some point some kid would come riding into town that was much faster than you and he'd say so, and then he'd prove it." He said: "We were just writing about our replacements." Similarly, Don Henley talked about the song's meaning in the liner notes of The Very Best Of: }} The song was rumored to be about Bruce Springsteen, who was gaining fame when the song was written, but Souther has denied that. Eagles' biographer Marc Eliot would also state that "New Kid in Town" captures "a precise and spectacular moment immediately familiar to any guy who's ever felt the pain, jealousy, insecurity, rage and heartbreak of the moment he discovers his girlfriend likes someone better and has moved on." He also suggests that it captures a more abstract theme of "the fickle nature of both the muse and the masses." On Henley's first solo album, I Can't Stand Still, he references the song by singing the line, "there's a new kid in town" over the rideout of "Johnny Can't Read". Critical reception In 2016, the editors of Rolling Stone Magazine rated "New Kid in Town" as the Eagles 5th greatest song, describing it as "an exquisite piece of south-of-the-border melancholia" and praising its complex, "overlapping harmonies." Those harmonies helped the song win the Grammy Award for Best Vocal Arrangement for Two or More Voices. Personnel *Glenn Frey: Lead vocals, acoustic guitar *Don Henley: Drums, percussion, harmony & backing vocals *Don Felder: Lead guitars *Joe Walsh: Fender Rhodes electric piano, Hammond organ *Randy Meisner: Bass guitar, guitarrón mexicano, backing vocals Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * Category:1976 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Eagles (band) songs Category:Trisha Yearwood songs Category:Songs written by J. D. Souther Category:Songs written by Glenn Frey Category:Songs written by Don Henley Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Asylum Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Bill Szymczyk Category:Grammy Award for Best Vocal Arrangement for Two or More Voices